The adapting of a hearing device to the hearing needs and preferences of an individual, also referred to as “fitting”, is an important and complicated process, in particular in case of hearing-aid devices. Usually, the competence of a hearing device professional such as an audiologist is needed in order to achieve satisfactory fitting results.
But if the individual is a baby or is mentally handicapped, the normal way of carrying out the fitting is not feasible, as proper spoken responses to test signals will not be provided by the individual.
In EP 1 617 705 A2, a hearing device is disclosed which can be fitted by the individual (the hearing device user) without need of further assistance.
In US 2010/0076339 A1, a system for determining the hearing ability of an individual is disclosed. For determining the hearing capacity of an individual, it is suggested in said US 2010/0076339 A1 to connect the individual to an electrophysiological instrument, i.e. to place electrodes on the individual's head and monitor fluctuations in monitored electrical potentials, in a synchronized manner with presenting a stimulus signal to the individual.